


The Marauders Match

by maraqdcrs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraqdcrs/pseuds/maraqdcrs
Summary: ☾ Takes place during third year marauders time☾ Wolfstar and their friendship with the marauders☾ Wolfstar's struggles with being closeted and their life at Hogwarts☾ Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K Rowling, whom I do not support
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. Return to Hogwarts

“Don’t talk about yourself like that, Remus! You’re a dashing guy, isn’t he, Sirius?” James teased.

“Yeah, um... you look great,” was all Sirius could get out before his third gay panic of the week commenced. It was nearly impossible, being as they were only on the train to Hogwarts.

“Are you all excited about this year? I can’t believe it’s already our third year here. I could barely bring myself to read this morning,” Remus rambled, desperately trying to distract James.

“Barely,” Peter emphasized, and they all laughed as the ash-colored smoke left the train. 

Remus couldn’t help but look over at Sirius. The voluminous black locks that curved outwards, with his ears buried under the dark cloud of curls. Remus was nothing short of mesmerized and had to force himself to look at the window, as making James more suspicious of them would surely not end well.

James was an exceptional friend to all of them; none of the boys doubted that. Remus wouldn’t even consider him a friend, but a brother, and Sirius thought the same. However, there was uncertainty about his reaction, and Peter’s as well. There was no point in losing them if neither could fully understand their feelings for each other. At least, that’s what they told themselves.

As the ornate train came to a close, the boys were beaming. James yearned to play Quidditch, while Peter wanted to sit back and watch from afar. The abundance of books resting on the library’s light wooden shelves called to Remus, and Sirius was ecstatic to be away from his family. 

The Great Hall appeared larger every year. The perfect straight row of tables and seats was appealing to Remus. Though, he could never imagine being that straight.

There was one downside to the gorgeous room, and that was the children. Peter hated the new group that would come every year, even going so far to say he would harm one if given an opportunity. Hufflepuff students especially seemed to provoke him. The rest of the boys laughed it off. They knew Peter, and he would never commit such a vile act.

“Hi, boys!” Lily yelled, excited to see the four. She rushed over, hugging James first and the rest after. James hoped that for Merlin’s sake, Snape wasn’t around. 

Severus continuously tries to go after Lily, and it irks James. Although she denies it, it is clear that she has feelings for James, and he has the same feelings towards her. 

“Why don’t we all sit down?” Remus offered, as he saw Snape on the other side of the room. Some part of him felt sorry for Severus, but there was also something off about him. His self-proclaimed love for Lily was an obsession in Remus’s eyes. 

Remus observed as Severus sat down at the Slytherin table. He and Sirius were always making sure that there was a distance between Snape and James. It would be horrific when those two crossed paths. 

Still observing Snape, Remus took a seat next to Sirius. It wasn’t a problem for them, as James sat next to Lily, and Peter sat near them. No need for a fourth gay panic. 

As they sat quietly, the sorting ceremony seemed to be going on for ages. Peter was particularly annoyed, but Sirius couldn’t care less. Holding hands with Remus under their robes made the event bearable. 

At least, it was before the students’ loud voices cheered as the food was finally brought to them. Nonetheless, Sirius was grateful to be sharing a meal with those closest to him. He despised his family, but Remus and the rest of his friends made him feel complete. 

The dinner wasn’t even the best part, but the laughter and the stories filled everyone with joy. Sirius listened closely while Remus was talking about the books he read over the summer. Every word seemed to pull him in more and more. 

“Calm down, Sirius, you’re practically drooling,” James laughed. Sirius didn’t even realize how big his smile was and how invested he looked. 

“The food made me drowsy, that’s all,” Sirius explained. He learned to make excuses for James, since he seemed to be called out so often. It was harder for Remus, as he rambled when he got nervous. However, Sirius found the rambling to be adorable. He would never admit it, but he did. 

As they continued to talk and finish their meal, Remus caught Sirius’s eyes, and neither could help but smile. It was these few second moments that made them fall for each other more. 

“I see you all enjoyed your meal,” said Severus, lurking behind James and Lily. Remus was too distracted to see him coming over. 

“Hello Severus, how may we help you,” Lily spoke calmly. She was unaware of Snape’s infatuation with her, but ignorance is bliss. James did not have the same luxury. Usually, he was a free-spirited, fun person, but when Snape appears, his jaws and fists clench, and his voice gets cold.

“I was just curious to see how your summer went. You promised you would write to me, Lily, but I received very few letters from you,” Severus stated. Remus always thought it was strange that Snape’s tone was the same, if not slightly more aggressive, whenever he spoke. 

“She was busy helping me train for Quidditch. I’m even faster and stronger as I was last year. Isn’t that right, Lily?” James responded, putting an arm around her. 

“I am so sick of this heterosexual domineering attitude,” Sirius thought. It was crazy how possessive of Lily James was, although he wasn’t entirely to blame. The only person James was like this around was Snape, and for a good reason. 

“I see,” Snape nodded, pretending to be the least bit interested while his blood was boiling. “I forgot you played Quidditch, Potter. I don’t take the time to remember second best anyways,” He spat. 

James was fuming, and Remus and Sirius exchanged worried looks. They both knew this could get out of hand in a matter of seconds. 

“Why don’t we go back to the dormitories? I’m still drowsy in case you forgot,” Sirius suggested. Snape was messing with them, and he was not tolerating it. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” James smiled, holding Lily’s hand as they both walked out. Sirius wished he had the same freedom. 

Instead, he walked behind the pair with Remus and Peter. When Sirius looked back, Snape was still there. He wasn’t moving, but instead observing the five. Something about it made Sirius chill, and he turned back around. 

“James is going to lose it eventually,” Remus said, breaking the silence. 

“Only if he’s by himself when Snape comes. As long as he’s with us, he’ll be fine,” Sirius responded. 

“And he’s always with us,” Peter added. 

The three were silent again as they passed the paintings in the hallway. James and Lily were already waiting for them in front of the Gryffindor common room. 

“Three bananas for a euro,” Remus heard the prefect say. The passwords confused some, but he loved how random they were. It was always fun to see what they thought of every year. 

His thoughts were cut short as the door swung open, and everyone rushed inside. The prefect was explaining the situation to the first years, but the rest went to their rooms. 

“I’m exhausted, I couldn’t even sleep on the train with all of your blabbing,” James told Remus. “Besides, all of you would have drawn on my face,” he continued. 

“You’re the one who did it last year,” Peter shot back, and they all laughed. Remus and Sirius made eye contact, but it wasn’t short enough for James not to notice. 

“You guys shouldn’t look at each other so much. That’s kind of gay,” James joked. But it wasn’t a joke, not to Remus or Sirius. 

“I think I’ll go to sleep now,” Remus said, as he hurried to the bed. 

“Me too,” said Sirius. He wasn’t in the mood to defend himself to James. Instead, Sirius laid in his bed and attempted to sleep. It was unsuccessful, as all he could think about was how much he wanted to punch James. He was his family, but he had worms for brains. Hopefully, it would be better by morning. That’s what he thought every night.


	2. Potions Class and Crucio

As Sirius was waking up, he saw Remus, ready for classes and with a cup of tea. It was strange not to see each other for two months, but they wrote every day and were anxious to be together again. 

“Why didn’t anybody wake me up?” James asked, ruining the small moment between the two. “If I’m late, my grades will go down, and if my grades are down, I can’t play quidditch,” he stressed.

“Relax, James, classes start in just over half an hour. We’ll make sure you’ll get there on time,” Remus promised.

“At least one of us is responsible,” Sirius muttered, already annoyed at James. He shrugged out of bed, and lazily got ready. He mainly focused on his hair, much to Remus’s delight. 

As the other two were rushing, Remus pulled Sirius aside. Sirius smiled and stared at him for a minute. Remus grabbed both of his hands and held them to his chest tightly. Sirius felt his heartbeat and started leaning in. Remus did the same, his heart going faster.

“Has anyone seen my glasses?” James asked, practically shouting.

“I think they were on your dresser,” Peter yelled back.

The two let go of each other’s hands, covering their mouths so the other two couldn’t hear their laughter. The snickering quickly became too much for them, so Sirius went back out, Remus following soon after.

Breakfast was almost finished by the time James woke up, so they all went to their classes. Remus and Peter started with charms, and Sirius and James were in potions. Both lessons gave them an obnoxious amount of work, so nobody was too excited.

“Look at Snape over there, he looks miserable,” James pointed out, unsuccessfully hiding a smile. 

“He’s always hated potions,” Sirius replied. “I can’t blame him; I don’t see how anybody could make use of potions,” he continued.”

“I wholeheartedly agree with your testament,” Snape inserted, once again speaking without warning. “Anybody who spends their time with potions is in dire need of treatment. The dark arts are far superior,” he blankly stated.

“I should have guessed you liked the dark arts. Based on the dark clothes and greasy hair alone,” James spat. With Lily not around and Sirius mad at James, nothing was stopping him. Sirius wanted James to go off on Severus to get in trouble. At least for today.

“If you’re not powerful enough for the dark arts, Potter, do not take your rage on me. It shows very little emotional control on your part,” Snape retorted.

James was fuming. Sirius saw his fists clench as they smacked down on the table. If James weren’t such a prick at times, this would be more attractive. 

Snape was drawing his wand, and James already had his out. Sirius was interested in seeing how far this would go. Neither wizard was stupid; in fact, both were quite intelligent. Except Snape only focused on one subject that he couldn’t even make much use of, and James was lazy at times. Not this time, because he had his wand in his hand and threats flooding out of his mouth.

“Back off Snape, or I swear on Merlin’s beard, I will Crucio you,” James roared. The classroom went utterly silent. Even the professor didn’t know what to say. Snape’s face went three shades paler, which Sirius didn’t think was possible. Snape calmly picked up his books and left the classroom. James put down his wand and looked to see everyone staring at him. He bolted out of the room, leaving Sirius to wonder if he should follow him or not. He didn’t and sat back down.

“I’m sure you all studied very hard over the summer, as this will not be an easy course,” the professor announced, attempting to distract the students from the event that had taken place. The professor explained how the class would work and something else that Sirius wasn’t paying attention to. He was waiting for class to end so he could tell Remus about everything that had happened. Whenever James did something completely idiotic, they had a good laugh about it. Sirius loved Remus’s laugh. It was more of a lighthearted chuckle than a laugh, but he adored it.

“And don’t forget your textbooks next time,” the professor said, as the rest of the group rushed out of the classroom. Sirius couldn’t believe he let his mind wander off to Remus for the whole class. He would have to control that if there was any hope for him succeeding this year. Maybe he needed a tutor.

“What are you thinking about?” Remus asked, waiting for him in the hallway. Sirius was thinking about Remus too much that seeing him in person was a shock for him.

“The almost-duel that went down between James and Snape,” Sirius responded, craving to talk about the subject. 

“You have to be joking,” Remus said, dying to hear more. Sirius smiled at him and proceeded to describe the incident to Remus.

“...and then James threatened to Crucio him. Snape left, and then James ran out. I haven’t seen him since. He even left his books, I have them here,” Sirius continued, holding James’s bag in his hands.

“That seems a little dramatic on James’s part,” said Remus. He wasn’t wrong, either. Threatening to Crucio someone in the middle of class is a horrible act, with severe consequences that usually follow. It didn’t make sense for James to do it either, since he talked about getting himself together this morning. Snape was reasonably tame today and was just talking. Anybody else and they would have sent back an insult or moved away. But James was too extra for that.

“Anyways, what did you learn about today?” Remus asked, curious to know about the teachings happening after the fight.

“I honestly don’t know; I wasn’t really in the zone today. I haven’t been in a while,” Sirius told him. “I have no clue how I’m going to keep good grades this year,” he finished.

“I know you, you’ll figure it out,” Remus said with a reassuring smile. That’s when Sirius went back to his previous thought.

“Maybe you could tutor me?” he asked, impatient for a response.


	3. The Tutor

“That sounds like a marvelous idea!” Remus exclaimed, causing Sirius to smile once more. “Should we start tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Sirius replied, attempting not to sound too eager.

Sirius tried his best not to pay attention during class, which wasn’t too difficult for him. The more he didn’t understand, the more time he could spend with Remus. Sirius wasn’t too concerned with his grades slipping anymore. He knew Remus would be the best tutor there is.

He went to the Great Hall before then, starving from his long day of not paying attention. There was nothing irregular about it, except for James, who was unusually quiet. Nobody bothered to talk to him, as they knew how he was when he was angry. He would refuse to communicate and needed a day or two to himself. After that, it was normal again.

This was not a pleasant experience the first time it had happened. It was their second year, and James was playing Quidditch. James caught Peter talking to Snape on the other end of the field, and was curious to see what they were talking about. After all, James’s hatred for Snape was made clear to Peter, so there was no reason why the two would be associating. James was already mad at him, so his rage built up instantly. Peter had tripped a Hufflepuff student in their year. Since Peter already had enough warnings for previous actions, he pinned the situation on James. In return, James spread rumors about Peter to Narcissa, whom Peter had a crush on. Peter was furious, which is why he went to Snape.

Snape knew precisely where to find the ingredients for Liquid Luck, which was an essential part of Peter’s plan. He was going to give the potion to James before his next Quidditch match. Then when he won, Peter would expose the foul play. If there was one thing James Potter loved, it was Quidditch, and to take that away would be the perfect revenge.

Thankfully, James overheard them and shut everything down. He grabbed Peter by the collar, letting him know exactly who he was messing with. 

“If I remember correctly, YOU’RE the one who blamed ME for YOUR actions!” he shouted. Peter was terrified already, but it didn’t end there. “How DARE you continue to betray me without accepting responsibility for your actions! What I did wasn’t my proudest moment either, but at least I did it for fairness. You’re just fooling yourself now,” James announced, not caring about the commotion he was causing.

“Maybe you should also focus on why your friend came to me, of all people, Potter,” said Snape coldly. He left James with that thought as he walked away slowly, soaking in the chaos.

“Maybe I should,” James muttered, as he flew away on his broom, leaving Peter alone on the ground, fixing his robes back to their pre-argument state. He never got the potion, and James won the game.

Sirius remembered when James told him about the situation. He explained it as if Peter would be outcast, but he was eventually forgiven and welcomed back. Peter wasn’t stupid enough to cross them twice. 

As he finished going through the story in his head, he continued to eat. There was no point in dwelling over it. The betrayal was all in the past, and they could all move on. Instead, Sirius was looking forward to later that night.

Eventually, that time finally came. James was explaining to his Quidditch coach that what he said in potions was a joke, and shouldn’t affect the game. He had already gotten three weeks of detention, so he couldn’t lose this too. While that was happening, Remus and Sirius went back up to the dormitories. Peter was nowhere to be found, either. Most likely complaining to the headmaster about an incident with a first year. He could be extremely irritating, but at least he knew where his loyalties lied, and that was with the marauders.

“So what other classes do you need help with besides potions,” Remus asked, wanting to get started.

“Pretty much everything except for transfiguration and defense against the dark arts,” Sirius explained. He had studied transfiguration since he was young, and he got his fair share of the dark arts from his family.

“Too bad, I love defense against the dark arts. Maybe I’ll even teach it someday,” Remus hoped. 

“I’m sure you will,” Sirius responded, a reassuring smile plastered on his face.

Remus smiled back as he took out all of his textbooks and notes. He decided to start with potions, and pulled out his syllabus and chapter in an organized fashion. After reviewing everything twice, he made his assessment.

“It looks like you didn’t learn much today, but let’s go over the basics from last year,” Remus started, waiting for Sirius to give some hint that he was paying attention. Sirius nodded, and Remus continued.

The session’s entirety continued that way, with Sirius nodding along, listening to every word Remus said. Hearing him explain everything made it that much more straightforward. He wasn’t a good teacher; he was a great one. If he did pursue that career, his students would adore him. Sirius was sure about that.

“Well, I’m glad you understood everything,” Remus concluded, Sirius still nodding along. As the textbooks and notes were going back into place, Sirius felt a strong impulse. He knew that now would be one of the few opportunities he had to act on it. He turned around, holding Remus’s face. They made eye contact, Remus nodding this time to let Sirius know he could. Sirius leaned in, no James interrupting this time. The kiss was short, but sweet, and made both hearts beat faster. As they separated, they embraced. Both wanted to have that comforting, safe feeling forever. 

As they pulled away, Sirius heard a creak but didn’t think anything of it. Hogwarts was old enough that everyone expected noises such as that. However, it wasn’t so typical for the creaks to continue down the hallway, especially with added footsteps.


	4. The Mole

Genuine happiness and comfort allowed both to rest soundly that night. They dreamt of feeling that peace for the remainder of their lives. The way Sirius and Remus felt while beside the other was unmatched. Seemingly nothing could wreck that perfection.

Those were the feelings both woke up remembering. They would be overwhelmed with work and fatigue throughout the day, but at least there was a perfect moment to relive.

"I can't believe they gave me three weeks with Slughorn," James whined. "It wasn't even that bad. I didn't ACTUALLY Crucio him," he emphasized.

"Maybe next time you won't do anything at all and shut up," Sirius shot back. He was not cooperating with this victim complex.

"Don't pretend you don't act on your impulses either, Sirius," Peter stated, confusing Sirius. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius said back, defending himself.

"Nothing," Peter replied as he walked out of the room. Sirius noticed the strange noises again. He wondered if it could be related to the sounds last night but swiftly shrugged it off.

The remainder of the four walked down to the Great Hall, not foreseeing the fun conversation they usually had. Peter wasn't there yet, and none of the boys bothered to look for him. Like they knew not to disturb James, they knew not to go after Peter. If you left him alone, he would come back, like a mouse seizing cheese from a trap.

As they had predicted, the meal was silent. Remus sat reading, with his eyes only leaving the page for a sporadic glance at Sirius. James was too concerned with his eggs to notice the intimate moments. Sirius was thankful he didn't have to put up with James this morning, as Peter had riled him up enough.

"Don't pretend you don't act on your impulses either, Sirius." The words were on a loop in Sirius's head. When had he acted on impulse in front of Peter? And how could it have had a large enough influence to have him bring it up?

Despite Peter not being seen throughout the day, his speech made Sirius uneasy. In Care of Magical Creatures, he wondered if he should confront Peter, but reconsidered his approach in Herbology. 

Remus wasn't as concerned as Sirius but worried nonetheless. Sirius was visibly unstable throughout the day, not paying attention or completing his work. Whatever he was holding in was not to his benefit, and Remus wondered about the possibilities.

"Sirius first appeared strange after this morning," Remus thought, retracing the day. "Perhaps James had put him in this state. No, James always bothers him, but it never ends like this. What else happened this morning?" he continued. 

"What is so profound about History of Magic that requires you to be so deep in thought?" James asked, ruining Remus's thinking process.

"Nothing, I just zoned out for a minute," Remus responded, mentally cursing himself for losing track of his thoughts.

"Pay attention, I have Quidditch practice later, so I'm copying your homework," James said smugly.

"Yeah sure," Remus said mindlessly, trying to get his ideas in order.

"If it wasn't James, then who?" he questioned. "Peter. Nobody else was with us this morning. But what did Peter do that would affect Sirius?"

"What part of pay attention did you not understand?" James asked, annoyed with Remus. "You're unusually incompetent today," James finished, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe if you did your work by yourself, you wouldn't come crying to me," Remus retorted, his voice exceedingly louder.

"Both of you lower your voices immediately. Mr. Potter, I will not have you cause another ruckus as you have in Professor Slughorn's class," Binns said sharply.

"Sorry, Professor Binns," the two boys said in unison. James didn't want more detention, and Remus hated being in trouble.

Binns proceeded to teach while Remus and James sat quietly for the remainder of the course. Remus was too focused on the work now and put off his thoughts until later. 

As the class came to an end, Remus racked his brain for anything Peter could have done. His rowdy peers' noise level was of no assist to him, so he swiftly left the classroom.

"Peter mentioned something about impulses, but what does that have to do with anything?" Remus queried, as he walked into the Great Hall once more. There appeared to be more chatter than usual, but Remus thought nothing of it.

"Hey, guys," Peter said, grinning as if his spat with Sirius had never occurred.

"Look who's giddy this afternoon," James announced, sensing something entertaining was about to happen.

"Why thank you for noticing, Potter. Usually, I'm not one for showing teeth, but the recent news has me nothing but delighted," Snape proclaimed, his voice not as cold as usual.

"And what news would that be?" asked Remus, curious what would make even Snape have a smile so wide.

"Well, I'm unsure if I could call it news; I think 'rumor' is a more fitting title," Snape said, nearly sneering.

"Say it already, Snape; lunch isn't as long as I would like it to be," Sirius tiredly spoke.

"Well, apparently, there were some romantic actions taking place in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory last night. I'm glad Hogwarts is becoming a place where all love is accepted," Snape told the group.

"Do they know who it was? I don't think the Prefects would let that gay stuff go down," said James, stirring his soup.

"Unclear. Somebody began to spread it, and now everyone knows. It could be incorrect, but something about the situation seems legitimate. People around here can't seem to control their impulses," Snape finished before he disappeared once again.

With that, Remus and Sirius both realized the events of the previous night. Peter must have seen them during their intimate moment and spread it. Neither said a word before lunch finished, and they could discuss it themselves.

"Why would he do this?" Sirius asked, pulling Remus into the empty bathroom.

"I have no idea. Severus said 'somebody' started the rumor so he couldn't have been doing it for attention," Remus began. "He also didn't take credit or say anything when Snape came over. And besides this morning, he didn't say anything to us," he finished.

"Maybe it wasn't him then?" Sirius questioned.

"Who else could it be?" Remus responded.

"That stupid rat had to jeopardize everything, and for what?" Sirius stressed.

"Because you can give me something that I want, Sirius," Peter stated, locking the door to the bathroom. Bargaining had no place for outsiders.


	5. Matchmaker

"My hairline is natural; I can't just give it to you," Sirius laughed, which earned him an elbow to the rib by Remus.

"This isn't about your hair, however soft it might be," Peter said, which made Sirius wonder if his hair appeared soft or if Peter had touched it.

"Do you mind informing us of the matter then? Classes will be starting again shortly," Remus asked, maintaining a proper attitude.

"I'm sure you remember the spat I had with James last year, where I partnered with Severus," Peter started.

"You mean when you were a backstabbing rat?" Sirius asked, cutting him off. "I see that hasn't changed."

"No, and if you don't let me finish, I won't give you the benefit of a bargain," Peter told them, his voice stern.

"Alright, by all means, proceed," Remus politely stated.

"That was my revenge on James for badmouthing me to the gorgeous being that is your cousin, Sirius," Peter explained. "I've been attempting to speak to her, but she hasn't gone near me since. That's why I need you to put in a good word for me."

"Are you insane? You caused all this drama for a date with Narcissa?" Sirius asked, partly relieved but mostly enraged.

"Well, would you have done it if I had simply asked?" Peter responded.

"No, she favors people, not vermin," Sirius chuckled one more, paying the price of a kick to the shin. 

"Anyways, I know you aren't the brightest bloke, so allow me to put it in your terms. You get me a date with Narcissa, and I don't expose your romantic associations," Peter said, with a grin wider than his forehead.

"While I believe these circumstances are a tad extreme, we can agree to your terms. All we request in return is that you do not attempt to blackmail us with this again," Remus interjected, knowing Sirius's words wouldn't be as pleasant.

"Sounds reasonable to me," Peter agreed, and the two shook hands while Sirius watched. Peter crept out of the bathroom as Remus watched his hands.

"What they were serving for lunch doesn't match with the grease on his hands," Remus stated, and Sirius laughed.

"How are we going to get Narcissa to go out with... that? You heard him; she's objectively out of his league," Sirius declared, no longer chuckling.

"She's your family, that has to be worth something," Remus expressed.

"That's not how it usually works, but Narcissa is better than the rest of my family. She doesn't believe in Pureblood supremacy or anything. She's sweet too, but she hangs out with dingbats like Lucius Malfoy," Sirius explained.

"I'm sure she'll come to her senses and distance herself from him," Remus replied, holding the door open.

As they both walked out, they decided to finish the day and then meet Narcissa after dinner. It would take the time away from their tutoring session, but neither cared. Hopefully, Narcissa would comply, although Sirius had a feeling she would. She was the only bearable person in his family, making her the most reliable.

Sirius anxiously sat through the rest of his lessons, not trusting Peter's word. As the enchanted clocks moved slowly, he rushed through all of his work, wanting to be ready for Narcissa as soon as he could.

As the Great Hall filled with students and light once more, Sirius walked over to the Slytherin table as casually as possible.

"Sirius, what a pleasure to have you come here for once!" Snape cheered. "Come, sit down and have a drink with me," he smiled.

"That's a tempting offer Severus, but I'll have to decline," Sirius replied, adapting to Remus's polite tendencies.

"Maybe next time then," Snape smiled, and Sirius gave a half-smile back before he continued to the end of the table. He felt for Severus, and to see him neglected at Hogwarts reminded Sirius of his home dynamic. 

His love or obsession with Lily aside; Severus wasn't all that bad. Except for his feud with James. Despite James being the prominent one in the rivalry, Severus had done horrible things, along with Peter, who was not currently on Sirius's friend list.

"What's with the daydreaming, Sirius? Thinking of ways to harass me again?" Lucius abruptly spoke.

"For the last time, Lucius, your hair made its way into my ink. But good thing it was yours and not mine," Sirius told the prick standing before him. 

"I suggest you remain calm, or my father will hear about this," Lucius stated, strutting away as if he were superior. Sirius prayed the foul cockroach would never have children of his own. The world needed fewer people like him and more like Narcissa.

"Don't mind him, Sirius, he's been on edge for quite some time now," Narcissa spoke softly.

"We're all on edge, that's not an excuse for douchiness," Sirius snapped, before remembering he was here for a favor, not to scold.

"What brings you here, anyway? Don't you sit over there with your friends?" Narcissa glanced over the table, noticing only two of the other boys.

"Usually, but I've come to ask you a favor. I assume you're familiar with Peter," Sirius started, waiting for some acknowledgment.

"Yes, he's the boy that James told me about a year ago. I've stayed away since he told me those awful stories," she cringed, remembering the event.

"You don't understand, James and Peter were in a fight at the time, the things he told you weren't true," Sirius assured her.

"Are you positive? What he said seemed too specific to be fabricated," she told him. Sirius realized that he had never heard what James had said to Narcissa, only that they were rumors he made up.

"Yes, I'm positive, but that's not what I came to discuss. I need a favor relating to Peter," Sirius explained.

"What is it?" Narcissa politely asked, despite fearing the possibilities.

"He's holding something over me, and the only way he'll leave me alone is if you agree to go out with him," Sirius blurted out, afraid that if he spoke slowly, he wouldn't go through with it.

"Is what he has on you worth this?" Narcissa genuinely asked.

"Yes, will you please do this for me?" Sirius begged. Narcissa twiddled her thumbs and looked at the floor.


	6. Nevermind

"Is this situation genuinely urgent?" Narcissa asked, desperately not wanting to fulfill the task.

"Yes, and I implore you to do this," Sirius responded, showing off his shiny, big eyes, almost as if tears were forming.

"Alright, I agree to go on a date, but what are the conditions? I don't want to be startled by anything, knowing what Peter is capable of doing," she told Sirius, as he stood confused once more.

"I will discuss it with him soon, and I'll come back at breakfast tomorrow to tell you," he informed Narcissa.

"Make sure to keep it civil. I don't need any spite turning into unfortunate situations for me," Narcissa spoke, her voice not as sweet as it was prior. 

"I will, and thank you," Sirius smiled, reaching for a hug. He received one in return, plus a bright smile before Narcissa sat down and continued her meal.

On his way back to the table, Sirius wondered what Narcissa meant when she knew what Peter could do. This situation had come up twice in a short period, not framing Peter as innocent. If Narcissa wanted to stay far from him, perhaps there was a rational reason. Now there unquestionably is, but Sirius couldn't think of a time like this before. 

Remus locked eyes with Sirius, as Sirius nodded at him. Remus sighed with relief at the confirmation, letting out the breath he had been holding in throughout the conversation.

"Who is that guy talking to Lily? Looks like Quirrell; should have guessed by that big head of his; two faces could fit on there," James declared, walking over to the Ravenclaw table.

"So she agreed, no problem then?" Remus asked, requiring further verification.

"She wanted to know if Peter had any other conditions for the date. I told her I would ask him and inform her tomorrow," Sirius clarified.

"I hadn't thought about that. We'll ask him after the meal," Remus suggested, although neither glimpsed at their food, much less consumed it.

"Hopefully, it's not something weird; Narcissa would opt out for sure," Sirius chuckled, quickly shutting up after a glare from Remus.

As Filch was escorting James to Mcgonagall, the room emptied. Remus and Sirius rushed to the dormitory, finding Peter lying on his bed.

"She said yes, but she wants us to ask some questions first," Sirius spoke, not giving Peter time to ask. 

"Only one question really," Remus interrupted. "She wants to know if you have any conditions or extra details."

"Not particularly, just lunch on the school grounds," Peter responded, earning an eye roll from Sirius.

The pair lay awake as Peter slept soundly, and took the opportunity, as they never had much peace.

"Why don't we use the killing curse on him now? Or at least Crucio, or maybe Imperio?" Sirius continued offering.

"That's even below Peter's level. I can't see him being that vile, much less us," Remus replied, sending Sirius back into his previous state of mind. 

"What were the wicked things Peter HAD done to keep even Narcissa away?" He wondered as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I hate that stupid cat lady; she gave me detention for insulting Quirrell!" James screamed, waking up his friends.

"Maybe you would stop getting in trouble if you stopped causing it," Sirius muttered, aching to continue sleeping.

"Shut up, Sirius; you don't know what I'm going through," James snarked.

"Man-stration apparently," Sirius shot back, setting off laughter from Remus and Peter.

"There is a no tolerance bullying policy at Hogwarts, for your information," James raised his voice, his cheeks growing red.

"Says Crucio boy," Sirius had an infinite amount of rage for James, and was gradually letting it loose. 

"For the last time, I didn't ACTUALLY Crucio him!" James defended.

"Just like you didn't ACTUALLY tell Narcissa rumors about Peter, right?" Sirius was getting sloppy now, a combination of irritation and fatigue.

"What are you talking about now?" James said, exasperated.

"Don't play dumb, although I'm sure it comes naturally for you. Narcissa told me that what you told her about Peter was true, so what else have you been lying about?" Sirius questioned, leaving James, Remus, and Peter still.

"What does it matter anyway? That was your idea for revenge in the first place," James announced, his tone bitter.

Sirius sat wide-eyed, regretting ever speaking. Peter glared at him, although not speaking in front of James. Sirius envied the strength to do so. 

James carelessly went to sleep, as Sirius laid with his eyes open again. He wished blinking counted as sleep.

Peter had stayed awake as well, not out of regret, but contemplation. "If Sirius thinks those stories were true, would he tell Narcissa? She would cancel the date if she found out, and I would have an even lower chance with her than I do now. How do I make sure he doesn't say anything?" Peter wondered, soon deciding on a reasonable request.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked as Peter was pulling him out of bed. 

"Wake up, wolf boy," Peter stated, shaking Remus awake.

"Haven't you intruded enough on my life?" Remus groaned, no longer as fazed by Peter's antics.

"I have reconsidered my terms. I want two dates with Narcissa, one of which being at the Slytherin table tomorrow evening," Peter demanded.

"I'll speak to her in a few hours during breakfast," Sirius promised, deciding not to fight back. 

"Alright, get a good rest; she's more likely to accept the terms if you're not so drowsy," Peter said, flashing a smile. Another day, another point where Sirius wanted to punch his friends in the face.

Despite the time, Sirius awake early to prepare for the day. As the other three boys did the same, Sirius had gone through a more meticulous hair routine than usual. "If I have to go back to the Slytherin table, I might as well make Lucius jealous," he thought.

Sirius strutted into the Great Hall, unbothered, and to Narcissa. Lucius wasn't here yet, which for once disappointed Sirius.

"Good morning Sirius, what did Peter say yesterday?" Narcissa asked, slightly frightful.

"He has decided that there will be two days, one lunch on school grounds and one tonight," Sirius explained.

"What time is the first one, and where is the second one?" Narcissa questioned.

"The first one has flexible time," Sirius answered.

"And the location of the second?" Narcissa requested once more.

"At the Slytherin table," Sirius spoke, cringing at the information he desired to retract.

"Here? In front of everyone? In front of Lucius?" Narcissa signed, not wanting to go through with the promise.

"Please, I swear it’ll be short, and it won't be THAT dreadful," Sirius assured, although it didn't seem to be working much.

"You said he wants to do it tonight, so give me until lunch to think about it," Narcissa directed, walking away before Sirius could reply.


	7. Traitors

"You're talking to your cousin a lot now, family feud over?" James asked as Sirius made his way back to the table.

"Something like that," Sirius mumbled, taking a bite from his crisp toast.

"And of all the family members, why Narcissa? Bella is way hotter," James voiced smugly.

"Because if Bellatrix heard you call her 'Bella' she would twist your kneecaps off. Besides, she's always going on about being a death eater and serving the Dark Lord," Sirius explained.

"Whatever, she's still hot," James said, forgetting Lily existed for a moment.

Sick of his friend once again, Sirius wanted to make James upset just as he was. This plan could also possibly be an excellent opportunity to distance himself from the borderline toxicity.

"Hey, where are you going?" James questioned, which made Remus look up from his porridge.

"To find someone that I won't feel like hexing," Sirius replied, moving towards the Slytherin table without another word.

"Can you believe him? Who is he going to find superior to us?" James asked Remus.

"I assure you, options are abundant," Remus responded, leaving James isolated at the Gryffindor table.

"Wait for me!" Remus exclaimed, grabbing Sirius by the shoulder. Sirius turned around and gave him a half-smile. The two walked together to the other table, ecstatic to be rid of James for a moment.

"Sirius, Remus, what brings you both here?" Snape asked delightfully.

"Good morning Severus, I was wondering if the offer to join you was still available?" Sirius questioned.

"Of course, sit down," Severus invited, gesturing his hand to the seats. 

Both boys sat down, looking around to see the glares from several Slytherins. Being a Gryffindor was enough for most of them, but associating with Snape made it worse. However, neither cared, as they would instead be looked down upon by peers than whom they had considered a brother.

"May I ask why you're here? I usually see you sitting there with Peter and Potter," Snape asked, practically spitting James's name.

"Well, if you spend too much time with someone, it starts to get a tad boring," Sirius chuckled, Remus going along with him.

"I suppose," Severus added, giving the pair a light smile.

"Do you mind if I snag one of those rolls?" Remus asked politely. "James ate all of the ones at our table."

"Sure, nobody else comes near me, so whatever I take, they don't take back," Severus explained, his smile fading.

"I can't tell if that's brilliant or sad," Sirius blurted out.

"I think it's a healthy combination of the two," Snape continued, and the three laughed.

Their interaction with Severus reminded Sirius and Remus about their early friendship with James and Peter. But the loyalty and trust were replaced with revenge and drama. That feeling of warmth whenever the four saw each other morphed into anxiety and anger. There was a possibility the four could go back, but their circumstances made it more unlikely than Voldemort returning.

"I had a great time with the two of you at breakfast today," Severus announced joyfully.

"It was our pleasure, truly,” Remus responded, while Sirius nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you two in class," Severus smiled, waving at the pair. Both waved back, walking in the opposite direction.

"What the hell was that?" James confronted, causing Remus to nearly drop his book.

"We were having lunch with a new friend; can you stop being so overdramatic?" Sirius questioned, as James's cheeks grew redder.

"A friend, huh? I thought I was your friend, traitors," James spat, his voice rising as he glared at the pair.

"You're one to talk! After all of the secrets and drama you've caused, you have no business interfering with our social lives," Remus said, equally angry and eloquent.

"What drama? Go on, say it, Wolf Boy," James tested, Remus going silent.

"Can you stop being a bitch boy for three seconds and open your eyes? The world doesn't revolve around you, so stop strutting around like you're the king," Sirius started.

"I do not strut," James spoke through his teeth.

"I wasn't finished yet," Sirius continued. "Maybe you're jealous of Remus and me, Severus too. We can get real friends without blackmail or plotting. In the 20 minutes I was at the Slytherin table, I had received more kindness than you have given me since the Hogwarts Express. You are supposed to be my best friend, my brother, but you ruined it, you selfish, ungrateful prick."

James and Remus were speechless, along with the bystanders witnessing the event unfold. After a failed attempt to speak, James slowly traveled to his next class, the students' lingering eyes faded.

"And you said he caused drama," Remus chuckled.

"Shut it," Sirius said playfully.

"Sorry, just trying to diffuse the tension," Remus concluded.

Resuming classes wasn't as difficult as it was days prior. Sirius was focused and even raised his hand several times, earning Gryffindor some well-needed points. Ravenclaw was leading by two-hundred, Hufflepuff not far behind. Remus hoped this new attitude would stay with Sirius, as it was beneficial for more than himself.

"I got like twenty points today in total!" Sirius cheered, smiling continuously.

"You did a fantastic job!" Remus exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you think it'll be enough to impress Dumbledaddy?" Sirius snickered.

"Lunch hasn't even started, but suddenly I'm full," Remus responded as the two entered the Great Hall.

James sat at the Gryffindor table with Peter, both seeming invested in the conversation. Although James ranting and Peter listening shouldn't qualify as a conversation.

"I'll go sit with Severus; you go to Narcissa first," Remus said, and the two parted ways.

"I agree to the conditions, as long as it doesn't go any further," Narcissa spoke, making Sirius jump. He hadn't noticed her light footsteps.

"Alright, good luck tonight then," Sirius wished.

"Thank you, Merlin knows I'll need it," Narcissa replied with a smile. Sirius smiled back, walking to the opposite side of the Slytherin table to meet his friends.


	8. We're Different People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: TW - there is a small fight scene in this chapter

"Were you frightened? Did you think James was going to Crucio you?" Remus asked Severus, Sirius curious about the answer.

"Quite, but not too fearful. Even James wouldn't commit such a crime, especially not in the middle of class," Snape responded, prompting Sirius to turn around unconsciously.

James was smiling flirtatiously at Bellatrix from across the room, but Sirius didn't care for his antics. If Bellatrix wanted to shift her loyalties, it wasn't Sirius's business. Although, that would imply she was loyal to him in the first place.

Turning back, Sirius noticed Lily's shy gaze. James had misunderstood the situation with Quirrell, but this had appeared to be revenge on both her and Sirius.

"She looks upset; I think somebody should look after her," Snape volunteered, following Lily as she stood up and lightly walked out of the Great Hall.

"I know Severus has been kind to us for a bit, but I'm still suspicious about his relationship with Lily," Remus stated, shifting in his seat.

"Me too, something about it seems off, but Lily seems to think that they're just friends, and I know she has feelings for James," Sirius shrugged, Remus nodding and turning back to his plate.

"Do you think we should try and sit closer to the other side of the table? I don't feel comfortable with Peter lurking unsupervised," Sirius asked.

"There are some available seats that are slightly closer, so it won't look too suspicious," Remus responded.

"Sounds brilliant," Sirius agreed. "These bandwagoners sit in the same spot anyway, so they should be available tonight."

"If not, we'll pull a James and Crucio them," Remus joked, Sirius snickering along with him.

"Glad to see I'm a verb now," James spoke from behind, his arm around Bellatrix.

"Well, we had to feed your ego somehow," Sirius replied.

James scoffed, tightening his grip on Bellatrix. Once he realized Sirius wasn't going to give him any extra attention for it, he left the room, leaving Bellatrix behind halfway through.

"Dick," Bellatrix whispered, fixing her robes and walking back to her seat with class.

"Even ditched, she remains eloquent," Sirius admired. Remus nodded as they stood up to exit the lavish room.

"Sirius, may I have a word with you?" Narcissa asked softly, signaling the Remus let the speak alone.

"I think I'll go to class early," Remus announced, noticing Narcissa's slight gesture. Sirius followed him with his eyes as Remus left, shoulders back, book in arm.

"Please tell me you're not changing your mind about tonight; I can't drag this on anymore," Sirius spoke as Narcissa led them to a storage closet.

"I'm not, don't worry about that, but I did have something else relating to it," she began. "If Peter tries to continue any form of relationship with me, I can't help you."

"Yeah, I don't expect you too; I wouldn't want to date him either," Sirius assured, giving her a slight chuckle.

"It's not only because it's Peter, although that is a factor," Narcissa began again. "It's because I don't know how I feel about dating guys. You know I've been practically forced to be seen with Lucius, but that only made me realize I'm not too fond of it," she concluded.

"But, if you were with a woman, you would feel comfortable?" Sirius asked, in the most polite and comforting tone he could.

"I don't know, is that normal? To only want to date people that look like you, I mean," her voice practically a whisper.

"Of course it's normal," Sirius assured. "Just because somebody's body looks one way, or they were born as this sex, or identify as this gender, shouldn't stop us from loving them. You should be able to love without fear of not being accepted," Sirius finished, a tear forming in his eye.

"Thank you," Narcissa smiled, embracing Sirius in a warm hug. As she did, Sirius swiftly and secretly wiped his tear away.

She couldn't think of anything else to say, so she gave Sirius a lazy half-smile and walked out of the room. Sirius sat still, waiting to gather his thoughts before leaving the room.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked, finding Sirius in the abandoned room. "I lied and said I had to go to the bathroom to come and find you; let's go!" he rushed, and Sirius sprinted out the door with him.

"Alright, I'll sneak in first, and you come in a few minutes after," Sirius suggested, approaching the classroom.

After ten points deducted and more homework assigned, everyone rushed into the Great Hall for the final time today. Remus and Sirius executed their plan of sitting closer to the others at the Slytherin table. Snape had not come yet, giving them more of an opportunity.

The pair observed as Narcissa sat awkwardly, their faces smeared with pity. Lucius swinging his platinum hair in Narcissa's face wasn't helping either. 

"He and James could be great friends, but only if they both grew up and started behaving more maturely," Sirius thought. "Unlikely."

The pair watched their former friends remove himself from James and the Gryffindor table, slowly creeping towards the Slytherin table.

"Ow! Watch it, Snake!" Peter shouted, the students growing quieter.

"If you can't bother to pronounce my name correctly, why should I allow you to have authority over me?" Snape questioned, stepping on Peter's foot before continuing down the aisle. 

"Aren't you afraid he'll come back?" Sirius asked.

"No, James looks too busy to bother, so I have nothing to worry about," Severus replied, opening one of his textbooks.

Narcissa uncomfortably sat as Peter squeezed between her and Lucius.

"What is this greasy skeeze doing here?" Lucius asked, exasperated.

"Trying to have a fun time, don't ruin it, Barbie," Peter shot back as Lucius pulled his hair to the opposite side.

"It's a personal style choice. Do you need the definition of style?" Lucius tested him and Peter glaring at each other.

"Why don't you let Peter and I enjoy our date?" Narcissa interrupted, emphasizing the final word.

"Send me an owl once you've come back to your senses," Lucius responded, his voice laced with disgust. He stood up, slamming his elbow into Peter's back as he walked out of the Great Hall.

"That was a bit dramatic," Sirius whispered to his friends.

The event was somewhat tame. Peter engaged in genuine conversation with Narciss and the surrounding Slytherins. At one point, they discussed Animagi, Peter listening closely to the bits of information he received.

As the meal ended, Peter was the first to stand and leave. Narcissa waved goodbye, then signaled to Sirius that the event went well. 

"GET UP!" Bellatrix's voice echoed through the hallway. Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Narcissa all rushed to the source. Peter lay on the floor, his eye bruised.

"Bellatrix, get off of him! He didn't do anything!" Narcissa pleaded, attempting to pull her sister away.

"I saw him creeping up on you at the table; he's repulsive!" Bellatrix responded, pulling out her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus shouted, disarming her. Bellatrix glared quickly, then collected her wand and left. On her way out, she gave Narcissa a disapproving glance, causing Narcissa to turn in the opposite direction.

"Why did you help me?" Peter asked as Remus helped him stand up.

"Because I'm nothing like you," he responded coldly, and became the third person to walk away. Once Sirius and Severus followed, Peter stood there. All he had left was the sliver of remorse on his face.


	9. Liar, Liar

"I don't know what to expect. Peter was kind to me last time, so I'm not dreading it," Narcissa told the three boys sitting in front of her. Sirius, Remus, and Severus gathered in the Slytherin common room to check up on her before her second outing with Peter.

"If Peter were always nice, you wouldn't have to be doing this in the first place," Sirius warned, his head low.

"We'll be nearby in the Forbidden Forest, so if he tries anything, the three of us are prepared," Remus assured her.

"Thank you, all of you," Narcissa smiled. The four resumed a routine of exchanging homework answers and studying before Sirius and Remus returned to Gryffindor Tower.

"At least we'll be through with him after this," Sirius huffed. "He's deranged for doing this."

"On the flipside, Narcissa seems to be enjoying her time with him. What if he continues to hang out with her?" Remus asked worriedly. "But she wouldn't, right? Not after what he did to us," Remus paused for validation, but Sirius stayed silent. "Does she know why she's doing this?" Remus questioned, his voice sterner.

"I didn't know if I should tell her or not," Sirius explained. "Of course I trust her, but we didn't need to tell her for her to do it anyway."

"But we do need to tell her for her to stop. Would you want your cousin hanging out with him?" Remus asked.

"Obviously not, but there is still a possibility that someone could find out. We have to get rid of Peter as a threat entirely," Sirius stated.

"We're not killing Peter," Remus responded firmly.

"Of course not, but this requires something else. We have to speak to James," Sirius revealed.

"Why? All he's done is be a prick this year," Remus scoffed, shuffling on the couch in the common room.

"But he has information we don't. He knows about all of the awful things Peter has supposedly done over the years," Sirius unveiled.

"Why can't we ask Narcissa? Didn't he tell her already?" Remus proposed.

"It wouldn't be as reliable. James could have changed the story to fit with his goal. It's more likely we'll get an honest answer if we ask him directly," Sirius clarified.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow morning before breakfast. He's at Quidditch practice now anyway, so we might as well rest until then," Remus suggested.

"What makes you think he'll do it for us?" Sirius asked, adjusting his hair.

"Because up until recently, we were calling him our brother," Remus stated, shutting off the lights.

Sirius lay awake, thinking of Remus's words. He recalled the time he and James put on a two-person show for Peter and Remus. Peter cheered the pair on, while Remus shifted his focus from his best friends to the book in his arms.

"What made James so resentful of me," Sirius wondered, further grasping onto the memory. "It was around the same time Peter started to act strangely as well," Sirius thought, shutting his eyes. Nothing beneficial would come of being tired in the morning.

James returned to the dormitory late, as he had to pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey. While at practice, he was hit by a bludger from his fellow teammate. He couldn't tell which one, as he had a slight concussion. However, Madam Pomfrey swiftly healed him and hesitantly sent him on his way. 

"Good thing that rodent isn't here," James reflected, approaching his bed. He changed into his pajamas and sat up. He had to practically beg Madam Pomfrey to allow him to stay in his dorm overnight, but eventually, he persuaded her. However, she gave him very explicit instructions, one of which being not to engage in any sudden movements.

James glanced at Remus and Sirius, both in a deep sleep. He couldn't help but drift off himself shortly afterward. When James woke, the pair were already getting their belongings together for the day. Madam Pomfrey excused James of his classes, so he remained in his position on the pillow.

"Good morning James, may we speak with you for a moment?" Remus asked, grabbing his wand from the dresser.

"Sure, what about?" James hesitantly responded, slowly rising to sit up on the bed, using his elbows for support.

"We wanted to talk to you about what you told Narcissa about Peter while you two were in a fight. The stories you told her that made her stay away from him," Remus continued, fidgeting with his hands behind his robes.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter anyway, what I said wasn't true, and they seem to be on good terms now," James stammered.

"James, we've known you for years; we can tell when you're lying," Sirius spoke, looking down James.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything. I have nothing to say," James shrugged, leaning back down and pretending to go back to sleep. Remus and Sirius scoffed, exiting the room.

"That was useless," Sirius announced, walking beside Remus to the Great Hall. 

"Not entirely; you were right; he's hiding something. If we know he's lying, it'll be easier for us to figure out what he's lying about," Remus pointed out.

"I guess you're right, but where would we start?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, everything we've been through recently is connected to Peter, so what if he's involved somehow?" Remus suggested.

"Possibly, but how? We know what James said is probably true, so why would he have to lie to us? He's no closer to Peter than he is to us," Sirius added.

"What if Peter is doing the same thing to James as he's doing to us. That's why James has been acting strangely ever since the train," Remus gathered, gently sitting on the bench of the Slytherin table.

"What would Peter have over James? He didn't have anything to hide," Sirius argued, taking the seat opposite Remus.

"People that don't have anything to hide don't lie about it," Remus concluded, stopping the conversation as Severus walked over.


	10. Confrontation

"We're meeting at twelve to supervise, is that correct?" Severus asked Remus and Sirius, taking the seat across from them.

"Definitely, we'll be there," Sirius answered, his eyes focused on the other table. Peter sat near Narcissa, but wasn't gawking at her. In fact, he appeared to be genuinely conversing with her. If it were anyone else, it could be mistaken for friendship.

"You can't expect her to be distant from him if she doesn't know what he did," Remus whispered.

"I can't control it; it makes my blood boil," Sirius explained, lowering his voice as well.

"What are you two being so secretive about?" Severus questioned, glancing at the pair.

"Nothing of importance, just how McGonagall has been helping me recently," Sirius lied, plastering a half-smile on his face.

"I understand," Severus nodded, and went back to his breakfast. Sirius allowed a faint sigh of relief escape, and proceeded to glare at the other table.

"Where are you taking me?" Remus jumped as Sirius yanked his arm and began sprinting. The students had, for the most part, filed out of the Great Hall.

"We have class soon!" Remus explained, and Sirius led him up the staircase. Sirius mumbled the password between pants, and entered the common room, Remus hesitantly following.

"HEY!" James shouted, Sirius swiftly turning on the lights and tearing the covers off of the bed.

"I need to know what Peter did. I'm not comfortable with him seeing my cousin, platonically or romantically. You can change that, so you're going to tell me what happened," Sirius said sternly, standing over James and maintaining direct eye contact.

"I already told you it's not a big deal," James replied, standing his ground.

"He's hurting us too, James," Remus spoke softly, glancing upwards to face James.

"How is he hurting you?" James asked sincerely.

"We asked you first," Sirius reminded.

"Do you two know Thomas Maxwell?" James questioned, his legs swinging over the bed, meeting the floor.

"The name sounds familiar," Remus assured, standing taller now.

"He's on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Well, he's the second-string Beater, but he gets some playing time, and he's quite good," James explains.

"What does any of this have to do with Peter?" Sirius asked impatiently.

"I'm getting there. Would you let me finish?" James responded, Sirius letting out a small grunt. "I was bored one day, so I went to the Quidditch Pitch to practice. Thomas was there too, preparing for the next game in case he had to go in," he continued. "We started talking, and it was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't you guys. One day, Peter came to the field to bring me my bag and asked about Thomas later. I told him that we were getting along just fine," James paused.

"That's not enough; what else is there?" Remus asked calmly.

"I told Peter that I saw Thomas as a little more than a friend. He was supportive at first, but once he developed his agenda, he started to use it against me," James twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip in anticipation.

"What about Lily?" Sirius asked, softening his tone.

"I love Lily, truly. Thomas was just a crush, but that's why I've been a prick to you all lately. I'm wrapped around Peter's slimy fingers," James answered.

"We have to tell Narcissa, James. She'll understand, I swear," Sirius promised, reaching for his friend's hand.

"When? Isn't her outing with Peter soon? What was your plan with that before me?" James questioned.

"We were going to hide with Snape in the Forbidden Forest to watch over them," Sirius described.

"I think we should be more upfront. Tell Peter off in front of her," James requested.

"It may come off as a bit rash. There's a possibility our emotions will take over in the moment. We won't be in the right headspace," Remus spoke.

"I don't care; I have nothing to hide anymore. Whatever is going on between you two, that's your decision, but I want to do this," James persisted.

Sirius turned to face Remus, who gave a slight head nod. He took his hand away from James, and used it to dust off his robes.

"We'll do it. We have nothing else to lose," Sirius grinned, helping James stand up. 

"How much longer do we have before we have to be there?" James asked while throwing on his uniform and robe.

"About fifteen minutes, we can make it just fine," Remus answered.

The three jogged through the castle until they reached the outside. After avoiding some rather nosey teachers, they went out into the field, just outside the forest.

"I don't think we should draw wands yet," Remus said, glancing at James, who was reaching into his robes. "Remember what I said about emotions taking control?"

James didn't respond, but hesitantly placed his wand back in his robes. He let out a slight huff, and continued walking down the field.

"Hey, look over there," Sirius pointed, spotting two people strolling on the top of the field.

"But where is Snape? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" James asked.

"Perhaps he'll show up in a few minutes," Remus responded.

"Should we wait for him?" Sirius questioned.

"If he shows up, that's fine, but if I have the opportunity, I'm going to confront him," James spoke sternly, and Remus did not silence him this time.

Narcissa had her blonde hair half pinned up, and was wearing a long, satin, light green skirt with a white sweater vest. Her aesthetic clashed with Peter's brown trousers and white t-shirt.

James was the first to approach the pair, as Sirius followed. Remus hesitantly went after his friends, mentally preparing a harshly-worded lecture for them if all went wrong.

"Greeting, Peter," James spat sassily, flashing a half-smile that juxtaposed with his tone.

"Good afternoon to you too, James," Peter smiled back. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy with a friend."

"She's not your friend, anything but actually," Sirius interrupted.

"Why are you ruining this for me?" Narcissa asked her cousin. 

"I'm not ruining anything; Peter is not your friend. He's a horrible person who doesn't deserve your attention," Sirius argued.

"How is he horrible? You can't tell me to stay away from him without reason blindly," Narcissa defended.

"There's a handful of reasons, and anyone with common sense would distance themselves as far as possible from this rodent," Sirius continued.

"Like what exactly?" Narcissa asked. Peter began to sweat, and Sirius was prepared to reply.


End file.
